


Beautiful Beasts

by Calligraphy



Series: Werecat!T'Challa & Spidey!Peter [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftermarth of Events, Black Cat Appreciation Day, Courtship, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Odd Pairing, Slash, Tumblr: Oodles of Doodles, Werecat!T'Challa, Wolf-Spider!Peter Parker, You probably didn't even know that was a holiday, well it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been one full year since the events of the Civil War, and five full months since Peter has turned into a wolf spider mutant. Thankfully tough he has adapted well to the change thanks to the support from Aunt May and close friends. However he still feels alone in the world since no one truly understands how it is to be a mutant anthro, and no one else is like him. At least that's what he thinks at first. One day when T'Challa, who has been trying to woo Peter for some time with no success, comes to visit the Big Apple our mutant anthro discovers that the young king understands him more than he could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what day it is?! Yes its Hump Day, but today also marks a special holiday. Its Black Cat Appreciation Day! Every August 17th we celebrate the more underrated color of feline. Black cats were considered to be conspirators of witches when men and women would feed stray cats in the middle ages. But in Japan and Egypt black cats are signs of good luck! Fishermen also carried black cats on their boats for good luck, and there are at least eighteen different breeds of cat where the coat color can come in black.
> 
> So for those of you who have a black cat, kiss your furry friend more than you did yesterday and give them a can of tuna!

_**Peter's POV** _

Another day, another bad guy. Gotta say though criminals are becoming pretty dime a dozen now. Just purse snatchers or carjackers. I'm lucky to even catch onto a bank robbery anymore. Damn, its like criminals are _actually_ learning their lesson. Of course that's good and all but a web head like me has to constantly keep busy. Working at the Front Line can only keep me entertained for so long. And idle hands make a superhero stir crazy. I know its really "idle hands do the devil's work" but I got some buddies who are demon, have demonic powers or those who are half-bloods so I try to keep from saying the 'd' word too often.

Anyway! I've been swinging around from Brooklyn to Queens and haven't found one villain acting badly. Sometimes I would even start to stumble on a pickpocket or something and when they looked up to see me they immediately backed off. I actually like how just seeing me seems to stop criminals before they commit a crime, but still. Things have gotten so freaking _BORING_ with no bad guys to pummel! Even someone taking a little old lady's cat would be something to do, desperate as it sounds. Thankfully I wouldn't have to stoop that low because my alarm went off on my phone, alerting me that my break was over and it was time to web swing back to the Front Line. Its a good thing that I'm so close to it so I wouldn't have to race across New York. Once I landed on the rooftop I hid behind one of the vents and started to change from my spider suit to my regular clothes., but I took my sweet time in doing so. Why was I taking such a long time getting dressed? Well, its because occasionally I would stop to stare at my limbs. Not because I was vain, no. But because even after so long I still can't believe that I have fur.

I'll bet you're all pretty confused and maybe even a little freaked out, so let me explain. Five months ago I was going about my day in usual fashion, kicking ass and what not, then headed for the home Aunt May and I share. That was when I started to feel the pain. And I mean _real_ pain. You know how writers in mystery stories give super long, elaborate descriptions of a character's agony? That's what I felt. My bones, which I could feel twist and crack as they made new shapes inside me, were so hot I could feel the sizzle while my skin was so cold I could feel frostbite. Occasionally when I looked at my body I would see blood seeping from my pores. Not a lot, like I had a dozen cuts, but like if I was sweating it would be colored red instead of having a clear color. The pain was so terrible that I passed out, then later came to after three hours. I was glad that Aunt May left to visit that friend of her's who runs that institute for gifted kids. I didn't want her to see what I saw when I got up and looked in the mirror. It was me, but at the same time it was also not me. I had light brown fur all over my body, spider pincers grew along my jowls, my five little toes became two big toes on each foot and I grew six more extra little eyes surrounding my two main big ones. As you can expect I was hysterical and immediately went to visit Sergei and Calypso at their zoology research facility outside of New York. Ever since Dr. Connors left for his self-imposed exile Sergei and Calypso have been my new doctors for my spidey self, and I can always count on them for discretion. Sergei gave me a physical examination while Calypso performed a DNA scan. After what felt like the longest sixty minutes in my life, they explained things to me. My arachnid DNA has made an aggravated mutation and turned me into what amounts to a real life anthropomorphic wolf spider. They also said, which I wasn't surprised to hear, that the change is currently irreversible but they will work their hardest to create a cure. I just nodded but didn't get my hopes up. I've heard the line before and have even said it myself a few times, like when Connors first turned into Lizard and when Harry became the Hobgoblin. To be on the receiving end myself was no big deal.

But it isn't all bad. My senses are heightened and now I don't have to make artificial spider webbing, since I can produce it naturally. However I still keep the formula for it because spiders recycle their webbing, so when I can't afford to gather up my webs from bad guys that I catch I can just make some new artificial web to consume. Plus I still have five fingers so I was relieved about that and got over having only four toes. And while I don't have a poisonous bite since I'm a wolf spider I do have pretty sharp fangs and can give villains who enjoy strangling me a nasty chomp. I also told Aunt May, Mary Jane, Gwen and even some fellow heroes like Matt Murdock about my new look. They were shocked of course, well except for Matt since he's blind and all, but they didn't see me any differently and told me that they would always be there for me. I really appreciated it, and it always made me feel better when I felt bad about my looks.

Even still though...I'm the only one of my kind. No one can really know what it feels like to go from human one day and be an anthro the next. I mean it would have been better if I was born a mutant. At least then it would be somewhat natural. But this transformation, what I went though, just makes me feel out of place. It was like me as the dorky kid trying to dress cool to fit in with the popular kids all over again. Only this was different, because I knew that I would never fit in with any class of people no matter how ward I tried. And no one would ever be able to truly understand what its like to be what I am.

...Or would they?

_**Third Person POV** _

Peter was typing away with his fingers moving like a dozen little fleas, hopping from one character on the keyboard to another. He was working on an article about a new up and coming journalist in New Jersey named Kamala Khan. She runs the school newspaper on her college campus and has won the prestigious Student Writer of The Year award. Her best works cover the newest hero in New Jersey known as Ms. Marvel. Peter recently had an interview with the young woman and was editing it to proper article standards and adding in the photographs of Kamala that he took. As he typed the arachnid anthro heard the familiar sound of a pop and his nose caught the scent of strawberry kiwi. Instantly he knew who it was even before he heard a certain perky voice.

"Hiya, Petey! How's the article on that Khan girl going?" Asked Norah Winters, one of the journalists at the Front Line. She's the classic bubbly, sunshine girly girl but when it comes to getting the story she can be just as hard nosed as her older peers. Norah also has a specialty for sarcastic humor and Peter tends to be the butt of her remarks.

"Hey Norah. Its coming along great, thanks. Just a little bit of proofreading and a few more photos to inset and I can give this to the boys downstairs to print for the first edition." Peter said.

"More like half a first edition with you, Petey. I mean you got this assignment like what, _yesterday_? And you've already got to the final draft phase." Norah said.

"I guess it comes from working with old J.J. When he gave you a deadline due in a week he really wanted it on his desk the next morning." Peter said with a joking smile. "Speaking of which, how's your expose about him losing the old Bugle to Dexter Benet going?"

"Half and half. Half good because that boring schmuck Benet can't stop talking about himself and half bad because J.J isn't one who likes to talk about the losses that happened under his nose." Norah said, rolling her eyes.

"Hang in there, kid. I'm sure you'll be able to get what you need before the deadline." Peter assured as he turned back to his laptop to continue typing.

"Oh I know I will. I'm just acting like I'm dragging my feet to make him come to me. I could've finished this way earlier, but I'm like a cat. I enjoy playing with my prey." Norah said and made hissing sound imitations, which sounded muffled because of the gum in her mouth, and flexed her hand out like a cat scratching.

"Heh, I'll bet. Anything special happen while I was on break?" Peter asked.

"Nothing much. Sally and Ben keep breaking the no PDA rule, Todd from the comic strip wing is thrilled to pieces about his interview with the local comic maker and store owner Mr. Stan and Leslie from accounting is going on about her latest break up from her latest sugar daddy." Norah said.

"Great. For once we have a normal day." Peter said.

"Well that's not totally true. We did get a very special guest come and visit the place." Norah said.

"Yeah?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. A real handsome stud, too. He was like a movie star and had this strong looking chick as his bodyguard." The blonde said.

"I wonder what brings him to the Front Line." Peter spoke absentmindedly.

"Not what, Petey. _Who_. When the guy came in, he talked to Ben and asked about one of our workers. Said he wanted to see him when he came in. And do you know what name he said?" Norah asked in a sing song voice, a mischievous Cheshire grin on her face.

Peter didn't like the look of that grin and he didn't need the mentally ringing bell of his Spider Sense to tell him something was wrong. But he didn't want to assume anything. So he just asked.

"No, what?" The reporter asked.

"Peter Parker." Norah replied.

The statement confirmed what Peter suspected, about this mysterious guest coming to see him. And the way she described said guest and the bodyguard he had also confirmed who Peter figured it was. But again, he didn't want to assume anything. So once again he asked.

"Norah, was this 'movie star stud' by any chance black with a distinctive, African accent?" Peter asked.

"You got two in one. And he seems important, so Ben and Sally said that they want you in Ben's office ASAP the moment you come in." Norah said.

"And you didn't tell me this before I sat my ass down to work my fingertips off, why?" Peter asked with a glare to which the blonde gave a grin.

"Cause its fun to see you scamper off in a hurry." Norah replied.

"You know, for a sweet girl you're a real little shit." Peter grumbled as he saved his article to finish later and closed his laptop.

"I know. Mom says I get it from Aunt Carole." Norah said with a chuckle, blowing and popping her gum.

The arachnid anthro shook his head and headed off for Ben's office. His speed walking quickly brought him to the redwood door that had the title _**"Ben Ulrich - Chief & Editor"**_ in black printed letters on the glass window. Peter knocked on the door and it was soon opened by Sally. It wasn't unusual to find the vice president in Ben's office because they work together and because they're obviously lovers.

"Peter, glad you're finally here. Our guest has been waiting for you." Sally said.

"Sorry, ma'am. I would have been here sooner but Norah took her sweet time letting me know." Peter said.

"I figured as much. I'll deal with her later, but right now we have business to tend to." Sally said and moved aside so that Peter could walk in.

As soon as he did his heightened sense of smell caught onto the scent of a very expensive cologne. The kind that only the world's elites wear. And you couldn't get more elite than the King of Wakanda.

"Hello, Mr. Parker." T'Challa greeted with a polite smile.

"Hello, Your Majesty." Peter spoke, looking at the king with cautious eyes. And he had every right to be cautious because of T'Challa's rather overwhelming advances.

It all started one year after the events of the Civil War and a week before Peter went through his metamorphosis. T'Challa came to New York to pay a call on Peter, much to his surprise and the delight of his matchmaking Aunt May. And while he has done some "experimentation" after he and Mary Jane had a mutual break up and couldn't deny that T'Challa was a handsome fellow the idea of a romantic tryst with the royal man never crossed Peter's mind. Not to mention Peter wasn't looking for nor wanting a relationship then or even now. Yet somehow as they talked, mostly conversing about their families and the like, T'Challa suddenly tells him that he has chosen Peter as his consort. When the reporter asked T'Challa why he would choose him of all people, and why so suddenly, the king replied that he could not yet reveal the reason why. Peter replied that he couldn't agree to the proposal then. Not just because T'Challa wouldn't tell him his reason but also because he feared that this was just a spur of the moment thing and he barely knew T'Challa. The king was disheartened but not deterred and swore that he would prove himself to Peter. And for the last five months that is exactly what he has been doing, showing his romantic side in the form of a flower placed in Peter's locker at the university every week and his ability to provide for by making great donations to the charities the web head volunteers at. He would also make the occasional "surprise" appearance in helping Spiderman take down a villain Black Panther. However none of this seemed to really catch Peter's attention.

But as he stood in the middle of the office of one of his bosses T'Challa sure had Peter's attention now.

"Peter, as you know every newspaper in the world has been seeking King T'Challa for an interview about his father's death and how he felt about learning the identity of the man who was actually responsible for his death. And up to now he hasn't consented to a single interview request." Sally explained.

"Up to now?" Peter questioned.

"Yes. You see King T'Challa has agreed to do an interview with the Front Line and trusts us to print the facts and not twist it into a dramatized tabloid article. But he has one condition." Ben said.

"I wish for my interview to be taken only by you, Mr. Parker. I trust you as an ethical reporter and I am actually a great admirer of your work." T'Challa stated.

"...I see." Was all Peter could say. Actually he wanted to say 'what the hell' but didn't want to risk causing an incident. Obviously T'Challa lived true to his Black Panther persona, cattily going around whatever obstacles to get to his prey that was Peter.

"You should be honored that his Highness is allowing your chronicle to take an interview with him, and that he chose you specifically." Said T'Challa's bodyguard. Aneka is her name, he thinks.

"Oh believe me, honored is just one the things that I feel." Peter said, keeping the fact that he also felt a bit ticked that T'Challa took what amounted to a low blow by using his job to get to him.

"See, Your Majesty? We told you that Peter would agree to the interview." Ben said.

"Yes. If there is one thing that Peter is its steadfast." Sally added.

"I never doubted either of you once." T'Challa said with a charming smile to the founders, then swaggered over to Peter and stood in front of him. "And I do look forward to our interview, Mr. Parker. I'm sure that it will be an experience neither of us will forget." At this the man held out his hand to the reporter. To keep it civil and Peter took the hand and shook it.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Your Majesty." Peter said and while his voice sounded polite behind the scarf he used to hide his spider jowls he had a suspicious frown.

"Pardon me, Your Highness, but if you are to make the interview this evening we must tend to your other appointments right away." Aneka said.

"Yes, of course. It was a pleasure meeting all of you. I bid you good day. And I shall see you tonight, Mr. Parker." T'Challa said and with a final smile he left the office with Aneka close behind. As soon as they were gone Peter was bombarded by the two founders.

"Peter Parker, you are officially the lucky charm of this paper! I can't believe we got an interview with the King of Wakanda!" Ben exclaimed, almost squealing, as he shook Peter's arm in excitement.

"Between this and the Civil War article the Front Line will be all over the world! I'd like to see any other rag try to top that." Sally said proudly, puffing out her chest.

"And more importantly, Peter here will be the catalyst for all young reporters getting their shot at the big time. You oughta feel real proud of yourself, Peter." Ben said with a smile as patted the young man on the shoulder.

"Yeah. I can hardly hide how eager I am." Peter said with a feigned happy voice, but again his mouth was frowning under the cover of his scarf.

"Well you should finish up your article on Kamala Khan and take the rest of the day off to get ready for your interview, kid. But wait, I wonder where King T'Challa will want to meet? He didn't mention any café or restaurant." Sally said thoughtfully.

"Oh don't worry, ma'am. I'm pretty sure he'll let me know where he wants to meet." Peter said and waved off his bosses before exiting the office. When he did he looked into the palm of the hand T'Challa shook to look at the slip of paper the king stealthily gave to him. The paper read **_'Madison Square Garden tonight at ten'_**. "Oh yeah, he'll let me know."

The day progressed and night soon came upon the people of New York. While the morning people turned in early the night owls were out and about as per usual. And as per usual the shadow of a friendly neighborhood wall crawler ran across several building as Spiderman swung from one building to another. He wore his costume because he was pretty sure that, when they met, T'Challa wouldn't be dressed in a suit for an interview. At least he wouldn't be dressed in a normal suit and the interview wouldn't be on the record. He was pretty sure why the king wanted to meet with him and frankly Peter wanted to see this through. Perhaps now T'Challa would tell him why he chose him as his consort. Not that he actually believed the man was serious, mind you. He was still holding out for the hope that this was T'Challa's way of being funny. Yet a part of him deep down didn't want it to be a joke. For a reason he could not quite explain he wanted it to be real...But that would be sorted out later. Right now it was time to meet with his feline majesty.

Spiderman made a graceful flip in the air then came to a soft landing on the roof of the giant indoor arena then looked around to see where T'Challa was. He knew that the man was near as his Spider Sense was ringing in his head like crazy. And sure enough his said sense rang even louder as he felt the man approach him. Which side he didn't know, because the area surrounding the arena was so dark and the king no doubt used that along with his own dark suit to his advantage. But Spiderman could sense his fellow hero on the wind without a doubt.

"You arrived. And with five minutes to spare." Said the deep voice of T'Challa and Peter turned to his right to see the man barely a foot away in his Black Panther persona. Even though he fought alongside the man over a year ago in the Civil War, he was always surprised and impressed by the way he was able to walk so close to someone without them knowing until it was too late.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting long, Your Highness." Spiderman said.

"We are not out in public, Spiderman, and I have given Aneka the evening to herself. You can call me T'Challa." Black Panther said.

"I'd rather save first name basis for when you tell me the truth. And I mean the whole truth." Spiderman stated.

"And I haven't told the entire truth before?" Black Panther asked, sounding honestly confused.

"No, you haven't. Before when I asked you why you would want to pick me as a consort, you said that you couldn't tell me then. And even after I told you that I couldn't accept because you wouldn't tell me you still sent flowers and donated money to the charities I worked at to get my attention." Spiderman said. The other hero was silent for a moment, as if processing this, before replying.

"Yes, in this respect I suppose you are correct in saying I haven't told you the whole truth. But I sent the flowers and made the donations to prove to you that I am a worthy suitor." Black Panther stated.

"I guess I can understand, but when you're a king you don't get any worthier than that." Spiderman said.

"Perhaps, however the fallen tyrant kings of history's past weren't worthy for much more than beheading in the opinion of the people they oppressed." Black Panther said with a slight humor in his voice and Peter couldn't help but chuckle.

"Good point." The arachnid anthro said, then he turned serious again. "Listen, T'Challa...I am very flattered and all. Its not every day that a person meets a real life king and gets courted by one either."

"But." Black Panther offered, knowing that would be the next thing to come out of the younger male's mouth.

"But, I just can't accept. Its not because of you or who you are. And I would be a liar if I said I didn't admire you and found you attractive...since I do." Peter said in a shy voice and could feel the fur of his cheeks heat up.

"Then why would you not accept? If it has to do with how little we know each other, there is no need to rush into things. I am willing to be patient and we can work to become properly acquainted before moving to an intimate arrangement. And if you truly see no future for us, I shall move on and withdraw my engagement proposal." Black Panther said. He didn't sound desperate about it, and put out the suggestion helpfully.

"I know and I could actually work with that. But...the problem with this whole thing...has more to do with me than with you. Or rather, it has more to do with how I look. Something happened to me five months ago, and it changed me in a big way." Spiderman explained carefully.

"What do you mean?" Black Panther asked.

At this Peter didn't say anything, and just stopped to ponder on the situation for a moment. He looked at T'Challa closely and pondered on whether or not he should show him what he meant. Explaining it would be less visually graphic but it would also be a horror story to talk about. Finally he decided that he may as well get it over with as the other male would find out sooner or later from one of their fellow heroes. Once he made sure that no one was around to see them Peter grabbed the hem of his mask and slowly pulled it up. As soon as the mask came off his entire fuzzy spider face was revealed. The white eyes of Black Panther's mask grew twice as large with shock as he looked upon the arachnid anthro. Peter suddenly felt very subconscious and looked away, all eight eyes staring down.

"That's the same reaction I had. I'm hardly glamorous looking to make up for the fact that I have no regal background to make me worth a king's attention. Do you see now what I mean? Making me your consort would just be an embarrassment. So that's why I can't accept, T'Challa. It really isn't you, its me." With that said the reporter gave a sad shrug and turned away, but he was suddenly stopped when he felt a strong hand grab him.

"Wait, Peter." T'Challa said.

"Wait for what? I told you, T'Challa, you can't honestly expect to have a happy marriage with a consort who looks like me." Peter said as he looked over his shoulder with an upset expression.

"Actually, I think that a marriage with a consort that looks like yourself would be very happy." The king said.

"What?" Peter spoke in shock.

"Peter, when I said that I could not yet tell you why I chose you as my consort it was because the reason had not yet shown itself. And the reason is your new appearance." Black Panther said.

"I don't understand. How could you have possibly known I would change way before I did? And why would that have anything to do with you choosing me?" Peter asked, now more confused than anything.

"I did not know per say, that you would change. But I sensed that a great metamorphosis would come for you. However I didn't expect it to be this...extraordinary." T'Challa admitted.

"You're telling me." Peter said with a roll of his many eyes.

"And as for what your transformation has to do with my choosing you as a consort. Well..." At this T'Challa paused and looked down.

"Well what?" Peter inquired.

While the vibranium suit was pressed close to his skin, and the added darkness made it impossible to tell besides, somehow Peter could see the faint outline of a smile where T'Challa's lips would be. He let go of Peter's arm and stepped back. Then oddly enough he started to take off the gloves of his suit.

"Peter, how extensive is your knowledge of Egyptian mythology and its deities?" T'Challa asked.

"Well I know the differences between what's in a text book and what's in a comic book, if that's what you mean." Peter replied.

"Good. Then you must know of Bastet." T'Challa said.

"Yeah, I know her. She's actually my favorite too. I think its pretty cool that the Egyptians worshiped the cats so much that there was actually a goddess of cats." Peter said with a slight smile.

"Yes, it is quite cool indeed. But did you know that Bastet's reign did not stop with the cats of Ancient Egypt, and that she did not only extend her blessings to the Egyptians?" T'Challa asked.

"No I didn't." The arachnid anthro said with a shake of his head.

"Its no trouble that you don't know. Many who are not from Wakanda do not know the truth. The certain other aspect apart of the Black Panther legacy." T'Challa said, and was now taking off the boots from his suit.

"T'Challa, what do you mean?" Peter asked and was twice as confused this time. The other hero looked up at Peter, and then removed his mask to reveal an oddly smug grin.

"Peter, the name Black Panther is not merely for show. And Bastet blesses us with more than good fortune..."

Before Peter what he meant T'Challa suddenly started to growl. Not a low, human growl but a predatory, animal growl. Like it was coming from the throat of a real panther. As he observed the man Peter saw that his teeth were growing sharper, his brown eyes turned gold and his skin was growing more and more hair by the minute. T'Challa's bones made loud cracks as his body contorted and changed on the inside. And the outside of his body also took on a great change. His ears slowly traveled up from the sides of his head to the top and grew more pointed, his nails sharpened into claws and his feet grew ten times their normal size while his toenails also formed into claws and the front of his face started to protrude to form a muzzle. Peter could now see why T'Challa took off his gloves, boots and mask. They all would have been torn up if he transformed with them on. At some point a long, sleek black tail appeared between T'Challa's legs and ferociously wagged back and forth. With a loud roar the transformation seemed to be complete, and now a literal black panther anthro stood in front of the literal spider man.

And said spider man was at a loss for words. Peter felt his mouth hanging up but he couldn't muster out a syllable. He was far too shocked. More shocked than he was when he first looked in the mirror five months ago prior to his change. T'Challa grinned at Peter's flabbergasted expression and waited until he spoke. Or at least let out some broken pieces of speaking.

"I...You...How could...How long!?" Peter asked in shock. The newly turned anthro chuckled at the other male's response.

"As I said, there is a special fact about Bastet and her link to the Black Panther legacy that isn't known to those who are not native to Wakanda. You see, just as she is the goddess of the Ancient Egyptians she is the goddess of the Black Panther line. With every successor of the Black Panther mantle Bastet blesses him or her with a spiritual connection that binds the successor to the soul of the real panther that we all so greatly admire." T'Challa explained.

"And let me guess, that spiritual connection includes being able to turn into a real black panther?" Peter asked.

"Correct. Some of the people who share in the Black Panther line use this ability often, others can go their whole lives without using even their feline senses. My late father was one of the people who frequently transformed into a panther. For myself, this is actually the third time I have ever changed into my other half." T'Challa said.

"I see. So then, what, because we both look the way we do that's why its good for us to be married?" Peter asked further.

"It is tradition in the Wakanda royal family to wed a consort who comes from a distinguished beast line, yes. And in your case you would be considered a member of the line belonging to the spider shape-shifter Anansi." T'Challa said, then paused as his face took on a half shy half awkward expression. "And...most of all, it would bring much joy to myself as well."

Each of Peter's eyes took their turns blinking separately, then they all blinked at once. He just couldn't believe what he heard. Well actually he _could_ believe it since he's literally heard everything else and T'Challa's story wasn't even half as weird. But it was still a lot to process even for an IQ of 182. But finally after a two and a half minutes he got it all down. At least he got down the important parts. The little parts he would research and ask about later. For now, this.

"T'Challa, I think I finally understand now. At least I understand more than I did before. I thought that you proposed to me just cause or something, or maybe you were even a bit confused and proposed to the wrong person. Plus it was all so sudden and intense I didn't know what to think." Peter said as he ran a furry hand through his equally furry head.

"I understand. In hindsight I realize that I acted rather pushy and too forward, when I should have given you the needed space. And I admit that going over your head with your employers was also underhanded." T'Challa said, his ears lowering in shame.

"Its okay. I mean as far as leaving flowers and donating big checks goes, it wasn't the creepiest thing a person can do to prove their love. And honestly yours is by far the more legal method." Peter said.

"Are you speaking from experience?" T'Challa asked curiously.

"No, I'm speaking from the crazy stories my friends Mary Jane and Gwen told me." Peter said and the two anthros laughed. Once the laughter died down Peter looked at T'Challa, now in a whole new light. "Listen, T'Challa, if you're really serious about wanting to get to know me and maybe...go further, I should tell you that right now this puppet head isn't reversible. So I hope that you won't mind seeing me like this until I can find a cure."

"Not at all. Granted I have only seen your human face once when we all gathered to assist Tony Stark I do not care if your skin is bare or covered with fur. But to be honest, this wolf spider form is very becoming on you." T'Challa said with a smile.

"Yeah right. I'll bet you say that to all of the web slinging heroes you see. Also, since you brought up Mr. Stark I gotta say....I'm not sure I'm really for his side anymore. I mean I'm not for Mr. Rogers side either but after learning what really happened well, I'd rather be a neutral party and keep out of the fray. I hope that doesn't offend you or anything." Peter said.

"No, actually it doesn't. Truth be told I have also recently joined the side of neutral parties. And since you're now on middle ground I may even ask for your assistance on a special project I am apart of." T'Challa said.

"Yeah? What's the project about?" Peter asked.

"We can discuss that another time. But for now, I would rather discuss the matter of you and I." T'Challa said and took the light brown furry hands in his pitch black furry hands. "Peter will you allow me the honor of courting you to one day become my consort? And if not that, my closest confidant and ally?"

"...Yes, I'll allow it T'Challa. And I honestly I'm the one who is honored. But there is one other matter we need to discuss." Peter said.

"We do?" T'Challa asked in confusion.

"Yeah...Were you serious about giving that interview?" Peter asked, making the panther anthro blink in shock before giving a hardy laugh.

"You are certainly a career driven young man." T'Challa said and used a claw to wipe tears of humor from his eyes.

"No, I'm a young man driven by self preservation. The Front Line may be easier to work for than the old Daily Bugle but if I come into the office without the big interview they were practically promised Sally and Ben will write my obituary." Peter replied with a grin.

"Well we can't have that, can we? Yes, I was always going to give you that interview. The hotel I'm staying at isn't far and we can conduct it there." T'Challa said.

"Sounds great to me. Oh, and I think we should seal the deal too." Peter said.

"I can arrange for a payment to be made to your bank account." T'Challa suggested.

"That's nice but I didn't mean seal it with money. I meant seal it with this." Before the young king could ask what 'this' was he found his lips gently touched by two pairs of lips and the tips of little pincers.

"... _Reow_." T'Challa meowed out in surprise making Peter giggle as he put on his mask.

"I've caught my fair share of flies and I've seen other spiders catch some, too, but I think I'm the first arachnid who caught a panther. Race you to the hotel, kitty cat!" Peter exclaimed teasingly and shot a web then swung off with a great head start. T'Challa immediately snapped out of his stupor, changed back to his human self and put on the mask and other garments he removed before chasing after Peter swiftly.

Come the next morning, everyone in New York City will either be reading or buying the Front Line newspaper to look at the first edition of the interview Peter Parker had with King T'Challa of Wakanda. Social media was abuzz with shock that the elusive king gave an interview at all and also praise towards Peter for being the first reporter to get such an interview. Many rival newspapers both in New York and even several companies out of state offered Peter big contracts to work for them, but he turned them all down. The hype got so crazy at work that Peter had to lay low at university even though school was still out until next week. Fortunately no one was able to find him there and he could work on his assignment in peace and quiet in his personal office. As he typed he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Wolfy, its me and Gwen! Don't worry though. We're alone." Called the familiar voice of a certain redhead.

"Come on in, ladies." Peter said, unwrapping the scarf from around his chin and removing his sunglasses since he knew the girls were already used to his new face. The door opened and in stepped Mary Jane and Gwen.

"Hi, Peter. We read your interview with King T'Challa, and everyone who knows we're friend have been practically stalking us on Tumblr to get an interview with you." Gwen said.

"You're gettin' red hot these days, Wolfy. What's next? An interview with England's royal family?" Mary Jane asked with a grin.

"Heh. I don't think so, Mary Jane. This is going to be the one hit wonder of my reporter career." Peter said with a modest smile.

"I seriously doubt that, Pete. You're the kind of reporter who knows what's hot before it even sizzles." Gwen said with a smile.

"And speaking of hot, was the king as cute as people say?" Mary Jane asked.

"He's easy on the eyes, but he's a king MJ. I'd have a better chance winning the lottery before I go on a date with him." Peter said.

"Who said anything about a date? Unless that's what's been on your mind." Gwen said with a grin.

"Well, well, little Peter has upgraded to ultra first class! Are you too good for college boys now, Wolfy?" Marry Jane asked teasingly.

"Shut up! We just had one interview together. We're hardly dating." Peter stated. Just then someone knocked at the door and Peter quickly tied his scarf around his chin again and put on his sunglasses before telling the person they could enter. And when the door opened in came a girl dressed in a delivery uniform holding a vase of purple orchids.

"Hello, are you Peter Parker?" The young woman asked.

"Yes." Peter said.

"Well you're one very lucky fellow, because someone sent you our most expensive bouquet! Here you are." The woman said cheerily and sat the vase on the table before giving a wave and leaving.

"Ooh, these flowers are very pretty." Gwen said.

"Yeah, and I wonder who they're from." Mary Jane said with a grin and snatched the card off before Peter could get it.

"Hey! Give that back!" Peter ordered and tried to grab the card but the redhead dodged him .

"It says, **_'To my Anansi with love from your king, T'Challa. I'll see you tonight in your red suit'_**. Not having a date, huh, Peter?" Mary Jane asked with a grin.

"Sounds like this marks a date invite to me. And just what is that red suit?" Gwen asked with a grin of her own as she took the card.

"Grr! Scram before I sign you both up for the next test subject experiment! Get out!" Peter ordered but it wasn't meanly or meant in seriousness. He was far too embarrassed and his fuzzy cheeks were puffed out too cutely to look serious or mean.

However when the girls left and he took the card to read it himself, his angry puffed cheeks melted into a happy smile. He would definitely be looking forward to a night with the king. And while the red he'll be wearing tonight is more for business than pleasure, at least they'll have a wonderful time together kicking ass. Who knows? Maybe as time goes by they'll start seeing each other for pleasure with Peter wearing a _different_ kind of red suit for T'Challa.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic I made for a headcannon Oodles of Doodles has about Peter mutating into an adorable wolf spider mutant. This is also my first try at a new little ship I developed, pairing the illustrious king of Wakanda with our friendly neighborhood web-head. Don't ask me how I got an idea to pair them together because not even I know. It just happened. But if any of you want to give it more popularity with fanart or even more fanfics, wink-hint, then please feel free.
> 
> And for those of you wondering why I have Peter working in a different magazine that's not the Daily Bugle, allow me to explain; A year or so ago while I was researching Marvel lore I had learned that Ben Ulrich and Sally Floyd founded their own newspaper when none of the other papers, especially the Daily Bugle they previously worked at, would publish stories telling the events of the Civil War between the Avengers. They called the paper the Front Line and afterwards Peter left to work for them. It turned out to be a good move too because, some time later, J. Jonah Jameson lost the Daily Bugle to his rival Dexter Benet in a hostile takeover. As for Bastet, I recently learned that she is responsible for bestowing the power of the panther onto those apart of the Black Panther mantle. 
> 
> So yeah, now you all learned something new. You're welcome. And in case you all are wondering about Peter's little disguise he wears gloves to hide his fuzzy hands, a scarf wrapped around his chin to hide his pincers and sunglasses to cover his extra eyeballs. And of course he hears long sleeves and pants so that hides the fur on his legs.
> 
> Oh yes, and be sure to check out the Tumblr profile of the lovely person who made this headcannon and inspired this fanfic. That's Oodles of Doodles, everyone!
> 
> P.S; I know its actually the eighteenth, but this story was originally supposed to be posted yesterday. So its basically a late tribute. And just because the holiday is over doesn't mean that you can't appreciate your dark coated feline friend!


End file.
